


015 - Teacher's Pet

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: You've heard of cop killer bullets, some perv out there is making angel killer bullets. Find out more about that and a little leather thrown in for good measure.Please read and review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Volume 15

Authors Note: This is the fifteenth installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo is an Angel on parole and his parole officers are Sam and Dean, they are also his penance. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors”, “My Mechanic is an Angel.”, and “All Day Suckers.” By the way for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit lax in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, mussed haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.

 

Story:

Six months, 180 days plus change for the 31 day months, 4320 hours, the count of the time they spent during regular hunts training, and these two were training better than expected. Bill Chestnut and Charlie Boatwright two neighbours of Sam, Dean and Theo Winchester and also Angels were training as hunters and they were being trained as mortal hunters that were a strict part of their regimen. Dean and Sam agreed to train them earlier but only if they permitted them to train them without their use of their Angelic abilities. They were to have no extra edge to start with so as to get them accustomed to the nuances of hunting. 

 

Six months on, Sam and Dean were prepared to release them into the field on their first solo hunt. Sam was noticeably stressed out on this point however; Bill had come to them with a carefully prepared data package to do a hunt on. So with some reluctance Sam and Dean gave their blessing on the hunt and they were away this time the Winchester brothers guarding the house and sitting in theirs as nervous as two cats in a room filled with rocking chairs. Sam and Theo were busy data sifting for a job for them while Dean outfits another junker that he’d got body parts for and primed, then fitting. Now he was working on the engine, when he would be done it would be a respectable looking 1970’s Ford Fairlane. The engine was for him the easiest thing to come by but the body parts were murder. One of the first things he did while Bill and Charlie were on their hunt was take Theo over to Sioux Falls for a two day trip to pick up the compressor and tools from the garage at the salvage yard and to sift the yard for parts. They still kept the old place with paid security now. They kept in touch with Sam and didn’t waste any time just in case they had to pull a quick run to help out the Angel pair. Dean stopped work long enough one day to wire in the compressor and have it set up behind the garage he had built on the property at the end of their driveway in the back yard. 

 

So it was that Dean was under the hood when his phone rang surprising him. He pulled it out of his pocket and noticed the caller id.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dean, Bill here, case pretty much wrapped we’re doing a little cleanup work but you’re right it’s not like in the movies.”

 

“Nope never is. How are you and Charlie doing?”

 

“We’re fine.”

 

“No I mean how are you handling this?”

 

“Oh, that part we’re both processing, it’s one thing to tackle a demon and exorcise it, it’s something totally different to be dealing with a sentient being.”

 

“It makes you think.” Dean told him.

 

There was a pause on the line, “To tell you the God’s honest truth, we’re not dealing too well with it. Charlie’s having nightmares about this thing coming out of that damned hole after him.”

 

“Told you not to underestimate the hunting habits of a knocker.” Dean warned.

 

“We didn’t exactly know what to expect but this was something that looked like it was out of an old Disney film, and acting like something Wes Craven would dream up.” Bill said, then, “You didn’t tell us that they could shape shift as well.”

 

“Only through human forms, what happened?” Dean asked.

 

Another pause, “This one shifted to a little boy, about 6 years old.”

 

“Oh man, now that’s dirty. You plugged it right?”

 

“We plugged.”

 

Dean then asked, “So what’s the mess you have to clean up?”

 

“This critter did a lot of local damage so we have to modify some memories.” Bill started.

 

“Fuck that!” Dean said angrily. “Quit modifying and get your asses out of there.” 

 

“But these poor people…”

 

“Will get along fine, they waited this long to call in help, let them brood on what they didn’t do earlier.” Dean said coldly.

 

“Is that an order?” Bill asked.

 

“Do I have to go there Bill?” Dean returned.

 

“Sorry about that, this shit’s still raw with us. We’re on the way.”

 

“Good man, see you when you get in.”

 

“Thanks Dean.” 

 

“No problem.” Dean responded and hung up his phone, shoved it in his pocket and cursed loudly.

 

He heard the back door shut and looked up to see Theo coming down the short walk. “Everything all right, I heard you in the house?”

 

“Bill and Charlie checking in, they seemed to think that part of their job was to modify the memories of people who witnessed the event.”

 

“That would be standard.” Theo said in their defence.

 

Dean turned and his face was stone, “Not in our business. We go in, do the job, and let the people work out the problem for themselves. We are not counselors.”

 

“Well it was their first solo, may be they’re just being extra careful.” Sam supplied.

 

“Yeah maybe, still…” Dean grumped. 

 

Sam walked over until he was right next to Dean and nuzzled his neck earning more neck to nuzzle as Dean stretched into the contact.

 

“How do you feel about going to Provo’s tonight?” Sam asked knowing the answer.

 

“Umm sounds like a plan, let me just get in and shower off some of the car dirt and we’ll get ready. I guess we’re booking a room up there?” 

 

“What do you think?” Sam said with a wink and grin as he started back into the house, making Dean wolf whistle as he watches Sam’s well shaped ass in those tight jeans, go back inside. 

 

Dean finishes the little bit of work he has going on and then leaves the garage rolling down the door and locking it then he heads in the house. He can already hear the shower in the bedroom going which means that either Sam or Theo is in. He goes ahead and strips out of his dirty clothes and walks into the bathroom steps into the shower behind Theo. He reaches down and grabs a double handful of Angel ass making Theo jump slightly startled. Theo turned his head looking over his should seeing it was Dean he grinned and got a kiss for his trouble. Dean soaped up and started to rinse off when he felt Theo’s hands roaming his chest and crotch. He grinned now and looked back over his shoulder.

 

“You keep that up we’re never gonna make Provo’s.” He said with a growling purr. After the shower he noticed that the proper outfit for Provo’s was laid out on the bed, the almost silky leather slacks, a white shirt, and leather vest, Sam came wearing his ripped jeans exposing the tempting fabric of his boxers, a leather vest and cap. Theo was in the living room and he was decked out in a pair of leather pants with a wide open crotch, weaving a fur G string and leather vest plus a collar. 

 

“You don’t need to wear that anymore.” Dean said fingering the collar.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind being yours, or yours Sam, or snap on two leads and I can belong to both of you.” He said with a grin. 

 

“Come on baby bear.”

 

“K papa bear.” Theo said with a bright grin. 

 

It wasn’t a rare treat for them to go to the gay leather bar in Boise, it gave them time and action to kick back and relax, or play, or watch someone else play, the bar was wide open to all and it attracted all orientations including some straight couples from the air force base who would otherwise be dressed out in severe military cut uniforms. It was raw excitement for them and usually ended up in a wild night as well. Theo was already sporting a hard-on and Sam was laughing.

 

“I can’t help it leather gets me horny.”

 

They got into the Impala and left the driveway. 

 

“So you want to play tonight?” Sam asked.

 

“I want to do whatever you want. You can take me any which way you want.”

 

“We could do the real thing with you, officially make you ours.”

 

Theo tilted his head and looked at them curiously.

 

“To do that you get the permission and agreement of the owner of the club, then you get fucked on the bar. And you would get it from both of us.”

 

“In front of all those people.” Theo said aghast for a moment and thrilled as well. “That sounds like fun.” His voice actually rose in pitch with the last. 

Dean and Sam grinned and nodded assent then and they hit I-84 into Boise. An hour later they were there in the raucous ripped up atmosphere Dean and Sam walked in with their leads hooked to a very proud but humble looking Theo, they walked in paid the cover charge and were taken to a table. 

 

“What’ll ya have?” The waitress asked, her eyes lingering on Sam this time for which Sam felt inordinately pleased. 

 

“Beam and beer. Sam ordered.

 

“Same” Dean said with a smile and then looked at Theo, “our boy will have a beer. Brand doesn’t matter, and ask the owner to step over a minute.”

 

It took several minutes but the owner came to the table, “Can I help you gentlemen?”

 

Dean and Sam looked straight at the man while Theo appropriately ducked his head a little. “We would like to make this boy ours tonight can you oblige?” Dean asked passing the owner a Ben Franklin. 

 

The owner looked at the currency and nodded, “We can arrange that, when do you want to start?”

 

“Give us about an hour; say that’s about when the boys and girls from the base come in isn’t it.” Dean asked, “We’ll give em a proper show of how it’s done.”

 

“You know you’re the fifth couple, well, group this month to want to do this, much more and I’ll have to turn this into a biker bar. He said grinning. Then he looked over at the bar, “Reggie, another round for my friends over here.” 

 

“Right away Rick.”

 

“He gets away with using your first name?” Dean said somewhat surprised. 

 

“Yeah he wears the collar in our house.” Rick said with a grin. “You boys been in here before, I remember seeing you especially you,” pointing to Dean, “you took a hellacious beating on the cross the last time you were here.”

 

“And love every fucking minute of it.” Dean said with a grin. 

 

“You want a little ceremony with this?” Rick asked.

 

“Nothing like, dearly beloved…” Sam said.

 

“Nah, we’re a whole lot more refined. You’ll see.”

 

An hour passed, Theo was trembling now with nervous excitement when Rick rang the bar beg several times and got most everyone’s attention. “Hey you fuckers, we got a couple tonight that wants to take their boy formally.”

 

A cheer went up from the crowd. 

 

“So I take it you don’t mind.” His answer to that was a chorus of “no’s” and “fuck no.”

 

“Dean, Sam, come up here and bring your boy.” Then looked at them, “The law requires me to ask, are you negative.” Sam, Dean, and Theo flashed their green health department cards that proved they were negative for HIV or any STD. Then he looked at Theo, “You know what’s expected of you boy?”

 

“Yes sir and I will obey.”

 

“Then get yourself ready. Who goes first?” 

 

“I do.” Dean said stepping forward undoing his pants and stepping out of them. Passing them to Sam, he got several wolf whistles and cheers for what he was displaying, he walked over to Theo and released the snap on the G-string and it fell away revealing what he was toting, more cheers and whistles. Two of the waiters came over and lifted Theo and laid him on the bar, and then Dean was assisted in climbing up.

 

There was no tender preparations, no foreplay other than a simple command.

“Raise your legs boy-bitch!” Dean roared. More cheers and Theo obeyed a moment slower that what was expected for that his ass cheeks when exposed earned him a very hard slap on both sides. “Next time I you’re told to raise ‘em you won’t take all fucking night.” Dean was rock hard now, he took a small dollop of lube discreetly offered by Rick, swabbed it over his asshole. 

 

Suddenly a chant started Dean couldn’t make out anything other than a guttural sound but it drove him crazy with anticipation. He dove in then and started fucking Theo and he pounded hard and fast, almost brutal in the intensity earning more than a few winces from the crowd, but at the same time excitement as Theo was begging for more and groaning loudly with each thrust. Then after about 10 minutes of hard riding, crowd chants, and a tingle in the air, Dean arched his back, drove in deep and roared as he came. The crowd roared with him. He pulled out quickly and made room for Sam who passed Dean his pants, then reached on the front of his and just flipped up his boxers to reveal his 7 ½ inches of solid man-meat that was oozing pre-come as well, this drew an appreciative bunch of cheers and whistles and the chant started again, Sam was equally brutal but noticed that Theo’s cries were not just flowing with the emotional movement but from actual pain, he threatened to slow down but Theo shook his head and begged for all of him. Sam sunk in all the way earning a howl from Theo and cheer from the crowd, then he started fucking him and he fucked hard as well, bottoming out several times brushing Theo’s prostate. 

 

In the midst of all this Theo gasped, “Master, May I?”

 

Sam on the verge of coming nodded his assent slowly then started pounding again the chanting and the feel of Theo’s ass muscles rapidly tightening and releasing gave Sam little time to prepare, it was if his orgasm was being ripped from him, his was to arch back, roar into a scream as he came, and came, and came. Sam climbed down from the bar shoving the two waiters who were going to lift Theo down, Sam swept him up in his arms dramatically, kissed him then set him down, then he pulled a small butt plug from his pocket and inserted into Theo’s ass. 

 

“Just so you don’t make a mess in here.” Then Dean and Sam took their leaded and faced Rick.

 

“You done the deed in front of these witnesses, say you that this boy is theirs now?” Rick asked. 

 

A massive cheer erupted from the crowd. Smiling Rick passed all three of them a shot of whiskey which they raised together, touched and then drank down. They passed their glasses back to Rick then Dean and Sam proceeded to kiss Theo very thoroughly earning another cheer and then the music was cranked back up, the raucous talk started all over the room, the barman came down to the fucked placed with disinfectant and a towel and thoroughly cleaned the area.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Okay so I threw a 4-way into the mix, I thought I'd expand the dynamics a bit more. I'd appreciate reviews even if it's just stars, that's cool. Thanks....  
_________________  


* * *

Rick joined them at the table a few minutes later pulling up a chair. “Well congratulations y’all that was a fine fuck if ever I saw one.”

 

“Thanks,” Dean and Sam responded. 

 

“Thank you sir.” Theo responded with a nod.

 

“You been together long?”

 

Theo answered proudly. “18 years this past May.”

 

“18 years!! Shit man that’s a record!” Rick said, and called another round over, the waitress brought a tray with shots of Jim Beam and the bottle and some warm damp towels for all three of them to wipe down with. They looked at the bottle as they used the towels and noted that it was about half gone already but that was okay, they were prepared for this. And enjoyed the talk and watching others fucking themselves silly or gyrating to a frenzy, there were several in the bar that came up and shook hands with them, or clapped their shoulders. 

 

Rick noticed the attention and grinned. “Your equipment caught a lot of attention. Usually we see guys in here that are average 5” or so, every once in a while we’ll get a real wall banger back in the play pen. But to see what 8?” he asked Sam.

 

“Well 7 ½ actually.” Sam said blushing slightly.

 

“A good solid 7 on you Dean, and Theo, shit man, you were throwing some serious wood, what was that puppy a 9 or 10?”

 

“9 sir, thank you.” Theo said with a blush.

 

“Yep we’re gonna have to wipe down the place with bleach after tonight. I’ll give my extras a call in for the job.”

 

“Sorry to cause such a ruckus.” Sam said with a smile.

 

Rick waved it away, “Glad you did, and we need something now and then to break up the monotony.” 

 

“Well glad we could provide some entertainment.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“Aw shit, I better get back to the bar looks like Reggie’s having to deal with a problem child.” 

 

And indeed Reggie was there was a girl who’d come in the bar with a wild eyed look claiming to be looking for her husband, then when she saw him she came out with a knife, Reggie saw what was going on and knocked her hand to the bar making her let go of the knife, now he was trying to get her to leave. Rick was walking over and motioned to the bouncer who locked the door and walked over to the bar.

 

“Escort this lady out, remember her face, she is not permitted back in.” 

And that was that. 

 

Sam and Dean sat sipping their shots now, not trying to kill the liquor as to slow the effect. Theo was grinning and in very high spirits which was infectious. They were all three laughing and carrying on, talking about how they managed to get through the fucking on the bar with the chants. 

 

“Damn that just made me get harder.” Dean admitted. 

 

“I know, I swear you grew another inch in me when they started that. And Sam I was already stretched, but man…”

 

“Aw come on Theo, nothing like that happened.” Sam said grinning.

 

“Bullshit! You weren’t on the receiving end. I know what I felt.” Theo said with a grin, then he just looked at them for a moment and tweaked his thumb ring, “makes this even more special now.” 

 

They kicked back a few more shots then decided to call it a night. After leaving a generous tip on the table they stood to leave and found that the floor was tilted at an angle so they sat back down for a moment with Dean doing a relatively smart thing on his part, he waved over Reggie.

“Yeah mates what’s up?” He asked, the noticed how they were gripping the table, “Oh Jim snuck up on and did you a number eh?” 

 

“Just a little.” Theo managed to say sounding relatively sober. 

 

“I’ll call you a cab, hang on a few.” He was gone for a second and then came back with some hot black coffee, “Don’t try to stand just yet, wait till the inertia passes, it usually happens with bar fucks and immediate shot rounds.” He was grinning as he walked away and told the doorman the news. He nodded sagely and looked over at their table and moment the back to his customers coming in. About 15 minutes later a cab pulled up to the door and the cabbie walked in. Dean happened to spot the doorman talking to him and they caught each other’s eye and the doorman nodded. They got up a little more slowly this time and walked with deliberate and careful steps to the door. 

 

The cabbie nodded, “Too much of a good thing?” He asked. “Where we going boys?”

 

“Marriott on Vinings.” Dean said.

 

“Gotcha. You’re as good as there.” The cabbie escorted them out to the cab and they were off. 

 

In the back seat Dean looked at Sam and Theo, “Do either of you feel really drunk?”

 

Sam looked back at him and shook his head, then grabbed his head. “Bad move” he muttered.

 

Theo looked at them and then ran his tongue over his lips a moment nodded. “Somebody slipped something in that bottle.”

 

“How can you tell?” Dean asked then winced as the cabbie took a curve and pulled up at the motel, Dean dug in his wallet pulled out a $20 waved away the change and they piled out and started into the motel. “Never mind, I forget Angel physiology.”

 

“More than that, it’s supposed to be tasteless but there’s a faint chemical taste on my lips. Come on let’s get to our room.” 

 

Sam pulled the key card out of his pocket, glad to have had the foresight to set this up first. They went to the elevators and punched up the 9th floor. Finding their room they carefully walked in and slowly sat down on the bed. Dean closed the door behind them and double locked it; put the security lock in place as well.

 

“It feels like a low dose amount of Georgia Home Boy.” Dean said licking his lips.

 

Sam nodded. “Yep, doesn’t it just, let’s get to bed; we’ll be for shit in the morning.” He said weaving slightly now and stripping off his clothing, as the others started doing the same thing. 

 

Theo looked up as he was undoing his pants. “Georgia Home Boy, what’s that?” He slurred his vision doubling now. He sat down on the bed to finish. They all were finally naked when Sam spoke up.

 

“Gamma-Hydroxybutyric Acid, GHB, a date rape drug, designed mainly to cause you to be conscious but unresponsive so the perp can do whatever he or she wants. My guess is that somebody wanted to roll us in the parking lot.” Sam said then weaving a bit more lay down on top of the covers the other two followed suit and were quickly out of it. 

 

Fortunately for them the dose was very low. And only served to make them sleep quite well, the next morning they took another taxi back over to Provo’s to retrieve the car. While they were there they found Reggie there with the cleaning crew. They walked in sober now with Dean wasting no motion they walked into the bar and found Reggie directing the crew in the back which and what and how to clean. 

 

He turned around and saw the trio and smiled as he walked up to meet them, “Good crew but gotta tell them what’s been used so they know how much to disinfect. What can I do for you boys?”

 

Dean again wasted no motion he grabbed Reggie by the collar, which was an interesting matchup considering that Reggie had about 30 pounds of muscle mass over Dean. “You want to tell me why you served us a fucked up bottle of whiskey last night?” 

 

“What are you talking about I was serving out of that bottle all night long and nobody complained.”

 

“Well I’m complaining, we didn’t have that much to drink but my guess is that if I found that bottle…”

 

“You don’t have to go looking, its right here.” He picked up the bottle from the scavenge stock. 

 

“I opened a fresh bottle after Rick took this one.” 

 

“Well somebody slipped some GHB into the brew.”

 

“Wait a goddamn minute, you think, hold on here.” Dean released him and he uncapped the bottle sniffed it and did a taste test. Waited and grabbed the bar. “That son of a bitch, I told him if he ever…fucking hell.”

 

“Rick did it didn’t he?” Sam asked knowing what the answer would be.

 

“He thinks that a little slip of it, not a whole dose mind you but a little dab after some play makes you want to do wilder shit. I’ve warned about this and how it was going to get us into trouble if he didn’t stop. GODDAMN IT!” Reggie shouted. Then he turned to them, “You guys got a few minutes to kill?” 

 

“Sure.” Dean said smiling evilly. 

 

“Good,” he took out his cell and dialed, “hey, oh nothing much, come on down to the club now. I really don’t care what you got going get your ass down here now.” He hung up the phone. 

 

“Got some coffee brewed want a cup?” He offered. They gladly took him up on the deal and then looked around and back at Reggie who was looking nervous now as he continued to hold the bottle. “You guys want to call the cops on this one? You got every right.”

 

Dean waved it away, “No harm, no foul, besides something tells me what we’re gonna see will make the cops look second nature.”

 

“You got that shit right”, his anger building back up and focused now. Soon he heard a car pull up and Rick came charging into the club. 

 

“I think you forget just who wears the col…oh shit.” He stopped halfway into the bar as he saw Dean, Sam, and Theo sitting at the bar sipping coffee. Reggie caught him in three strides. And his fists started flying in the fourth. He pounded on Rick pretty severely. Finally stopping when Rick just sat down on the floor. 

 

“I don’t wear your goddamn collar no more, you have fucked this bar up for the last time. “ He bent down and reached into the pocket he knew would have the keys and pulled Rick’s set out then took a key off the ring throwing the ring at him. “You’re stuff will be in the hall this evening, make sure to pick it up otherwise it’s going in the dumpster, and you know I’ll do it. I have a 75% share of this club after all the dough I’ve sunk into it and according to our shares split, guess what? I’m buying your share out and you will want to accept my offer because otherwise I go to the cops with that bottle of Jim Beam you fucked with.”

 

“Fucking prick.” Rick said picking himself up off the floor slowly. Then he looked at Dean and the rest, “No harm was meant, I just do it to give some of my patrons a high in case they want to play in the back.”

 

“It might’ve made a difference if you had asked us first.” Sam said to him. “Now we’ll be back next weekend, we expect to see Reggie behind the counter, I don’t care if we see you or not, but if you are here you better stay hell and gone from the liquor otherwise you won’t have to worry about getting a beating.”

 

Rick got up off the floor and left the bar in a hurry. They turned back to Reggie who just looked at them. “You’d kill him wouldn’t you?” Reggie said his eyes going slightly wide.

 

“Never said that did we?” Dean said sipping his coffee. 

 

“Nope never mentioned a word about killing anyone.” Sam reiterated.

 

Theo said nothing but his stare was sufficient. 

 

They finished their coffee and left the club with Dean shaking his head, “Shit probably gonna have to find another leather club now.” 

 

“Would you have…?” Theo asked coolly.

 

“Nah, I’d cut his balls off, but he’s not worth my wasting.” Dean remarked. “Besides I know it’s probably guilt and a hundred other emotions but what do you bet that Rick is fucking Reggie tonight?”

 

“Even money.” Sam said stolidly.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way back to Mountain Home with no incident, no further problems from the near dose of GHB, and no messages on their phone. When they got in they also noticed that Bill and Charlie’s truck was back in their driveway. So they walked down and knocked on the door. Dean noticed Charlie peeking out the curtain first then opening the door quickly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“It’s Bill, we did what you said got the hell out of there but Bill took a shot to the shoulder, it’s bad, I got him healed, but he’s still weak.”

 

“Well you boy’s have had an exciting week so it seems.” Charlie yipped and jumped as Castiel has appeared and spoke up. Castiel walked over and saw what Charlie had in his hand; he took the bullet for a moment and weighed it carefully in his palm. Then looked at it closely, suddenly his brow furrowed with anger and he handed the bullet back to Charlie. “Show Theo he needs to know about these as well.”

 

Charlie handed the bullet to Theo and he dropped it like a hot potato, he gingerly picked it back up passed it to Charlie and turned rather pale. 

 

“Someone knew not necessarily who was in town but what.” Castiel said in answer to unasked questions.

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

 

“That bullet is carved with Enochian symbology, two symbols but enough to make an angel sick.” He looked at Charlie. “How is Bill doing?”

 

“Not well he’s still weak.” Charlie admitted. Castiel wasted no time and walked back to their bedroom and found Bill on the bed stripped down to his shorts and shaking like a leaf in the breeze. Castiel felt of his cheeks and forehead, then nodding looked at Bill.

 

“You know what I gotta do?” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

 

Bill nodded and pointed to the fading scar. Castiel turned to the rest, “I need to on his chest and waist and one holding each leg.”

 

“What’s up with that?” Dean asked curiously.

 

“He has a fragment still in the wound, I need to retrieve it.” He looked sadly at Bill “There is nothing unfortunately I can give you for pain and rendering you unconscious might be dangerous in the long run. I’m sorry.”

 

Dean and Sam took up chest and waist positions and Charlie and Theo took a leg each. Castiel looked at them and then shook his head. He shoved Dean in the ass until he practically laying over the top of Bill. Sam took the hint as did Theo and Charlie who bore down on their grips. Castiel then pulled out his belt and held it out; Bill opened his mouth then bit down on the leather. Castiel holding it in place he merely looked at the scar. Bill began convulsing and shaking, screaming as well and biting down hard on the belt. Castiel continued the assault until finally three tiny bloody fragments were resting on his chest. Castiel then stopped the assault and pulled the belt from Bill’s mouth, teeth impressions deep into the leather now. Castiel picked up the tiny fragments and passed them to a shaking Charlie, “Take these into the kitchen put them and the bullet in a glass bowl and don’t touch them.” He turned his attention to Bill as Charlie and Theo disappeared to take care of that issue. Bill was pale and shaking, his body drenched in sweat. Dean and Sam cautiously stood and looked at Castiel and then at the prone, shaking Angel. 

 

Bill looked back and smiled wanly. “I look worse than I feel.” He said trying a joke.

 

Sam smiled at that and the more seriously nodded. “You took a hell of beating with just that gunshot. You might start thinking about body armor.” 

 

Bill gave him a nod back, “That’s definitely a possibility.”

 

Castiel gave Bill another look then looked to Sam, “I’m going to the kitchen to take care of that bullet and the fragments.

 

Bill looked to Sam and smiled, “Trust me when I say that this trip was informative and sucked ass.”

 

“Glad to hear it. Did you and Charlie take any time to let your hair down and relax during the trip?” Sam asked.

 

Bill thought and shook his head and then looked back at Sam, “We were so keyed up at getting towards the end of the case that we weren’t thinking about the possibility of knocking back.”

 

Sam reached out a hand and touched Bill’s arm. “You got to, no matter what else happens take some time during the trip to do something totally devoid of the mission. You can burn yourself out real quick if you don’t take an hour or two and just kick back.”

 

“So what do you do for fun?” Bill said running his hand over Sam’s crotch. 

 

“The question is, is what you’re doing fun?” Came a stern voice from the doorway. Sam started and looked and was being stared daggers at by Charlie. 

 

“I think I’ll go help Castiel in the kitchen.” Sam said walking quickly by but not so quickly to hear Charlie mutter, ‘Yes why don’t you.’ Then the door was closed behind them. Sam blushed to his roots and scurried into the kitchen where Dean looked up from what Castiel was doing saw Sam and his blush and eyebrows went up.

 

“Oh my God, who have you been up to?” Dean said joking.

 

Sam cleared his throat but still managed to sound hoarse when he said, “Uh, Bill was copping a feel right when Charlie decided to come check on him.

 

“Oh shit!” Dean replied. Theo looked askance at them.

 

“Pardon me if I seem a little dense but this is one the dynamics you’ve not covered that much. After all, we had that 5-way what’s to get upset about a little harmless play.”

 

“Because after an incident like this is it hardly harmless. I should’ve called Bill’s hand, literally, but I didn’t because I thought he was just trying to deflect the appearance of him being weak.”

 

“Good call.” Charlie said walking into the kitchen, he walked over to Sam, “I’m sorry, Bill and I’ve just been together for so long and well, we’ve been just partners it feels strange and new to be part of a group and I’m still getting used to things. I overreacted and I apologize.”

 

Sam laid an arm around Charlie’s shoulders, “There’s nothing to be so abject over, it was a harmless touch, hell you and I both know he couldn’t have got to half mast must less have the strength to do anything beyond a hand job.” At which Sam snickered a little causing Charlie to fold into him snickering and laughing as well as he dissolved emotionally over the incident. Sam steered him out of the kitchen away from the others and into the back yard. They sat down on the porch and Sam held him while he cried out his exhaustion and nerves as well as the closeness of losing Bill. The tension was draining out of him now and he seemed to sag with the drainage. Sam looked at Charlie and smiled softly. 

 

“He’s really quite lucky to have someone like you.” Sam said to him.

 

Charlie smiled a little now cleaning himself up and he even flushed a little. “Thank you, this trip has been a quandary in what to do and how to do. There was so much that we wanted to step in and correct and I see now that Dean was right. You go in, do the job, and get out. Let the locals take care of damage control. You don’t necessarily need to waste the time but you need to get out of their memories.”

 

“Exactly, that’s exactly right. It’s too easy to hang around and then get fixated in a person’s mind so that when somebody like the FBI comes along they can give a description of someone who was there to save the day.”

 

Charlie reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro’s and tapped one out of the pack, then lit it. He offered one to Sam who waved it off. “Sorry but I never developed the habit. Health nut freak and all that.” Sam said apologetically.

 

“S’all right,” He blew a cloud of smoke up and away. “I should quit but when I get really nervous the habit comes out a bit more.”

 

“Its okay, whatever it takes to relax you.” Sam laughed then remembering something, then he looked around, “Once Dean got this thing on that when we had particularly hard runs he binge and eat a whole apple pie complete with ice cream. He never put on any weight, amazingly enough. It’s just how much he would binge, of course I’m no better, when I have a particularly stressful job, I binge out on Oreo’s and milk.”

 

“You’re kidding!” Charlie laughed taking another long drag. “Oh gods and I thought that Billy was the only one who had that habit.”

 

“Let me guess you’re the only one that gets to call him Billy?”

 

“Damn scraight.” Charlie said with a laugh on the old inside joke.

 

“Yup, scraight is right cause us fags will never go straight.” Sam laughed. Charlie finished the cigarette, ground out the butt and then walked toward the house. 

 

“I need to go wash and brush my teeth, Billy doesn’t have a problem with my habit but I know what it smells like and that should deter me, but well…it doesn’t.”

 

Sam slapped him on the shoulder and smiled, “Whatever it takes man.”

 

Castiel came out in the back now as Charlie went in he had the bowl of what appeared to be ice covering the bullet and shards, he was walked out and looked in an outbuilding grabbing a shovel, finally he picked a likely spot and dug a hole. Once he had a hole to what he considered adequate size he kicked the bowl in and buried it. Then turning he dusted his hands against each other and looked at Sam and Dean then over to Theo.

 

“Gentlemen, we have someone out there creating angel killer bullets, they’ll be silver bullets that are engraved. I think it would behoove you to take a break from whatever case you’re working and concentrate on this. Theo I don’t know…”

 

“You’re right you don’t but I do.” Michael said stepping up beside them.

 

“Michael I hadn’t realized this involved you.”

 

“Considering the person that’s doing this is aware of Angels on earth, it would behoove us to be carefully aware.” He reached out and touched Theo’s forehead and suddenly the Angel was tossed backwards about 12 feet, he turned and Castiel demurred until Michael just looked at him and touched his forehead as well, he shot back about the same as well, slamming into the side of the outbuilding and slid down. 

 

Dean whirled at Michael, “You want to tell us what that was all about?” 

 

Michael smiled, “they’ll be pissed off when they wake up but they are now wearing the armor of God. They’ll be protected. As to the rest, I’ll continue what Castiel advised, seek this person,” Michael sighed long and deep, “there may be a lead if you dare to use it in talking with your demon friend.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello Hello, did someone call?” Crowley said stepping around the building. He was all smiles as he walked up keeping a considerable distance between him and Michael. “Sorry mate, but I’m allergic to Arch-Angels. I rather like this body and the host has been very accommodating for me.” 

 

“I can rectify that situation.” Michael said taking a threatening step. Dean stepped between them. Michael gave him an angry look but subsided. 

 

“Thank you,” Dean said to Michael then turned to Crowley, “I’m going on the assumption you were behind the building listening in to some of the conversation?” 

 

“Caught the part about the bullets, nasty thing that.” Crowley said looked straight at Michael with an inscrutable face. “Believe it or not my Angelic enemy/friend/whatever, I don’t like the idea of someone doing that. I believe that if someone has the balls to try and take on an Angel or a Demon they should do it up front, not long distance. But just like that Colt, sometimes the choice is taken out of our hands. The Colt will kill practically anything, these bullets will kill Angels, I think of them like you would think of holy water against a demon. Necessary but nasty.” 

 

“So, do you have a lead on who might be producing these?” Castiel asked tiredly.

 

“Oh I know exactly who is producing them, and you can find them easily enough, after all they’re a hunter, and right now they’re keeping themselves, well let’s just say there in the city that never sleeps.” Crowley said with a grin. “And that’s all the information you can have, and even that was more than I usually give but like I said, I’m no fan of Angel bullets. Maybe someday you Angels will see that there are some of us demons you can actually get along with. Ta mates.” And with a puff of sulphurous smoke he was gone. 

 

“He makes a point Cas.” Dean said turned to his Angel friends. “What if there are cadres of Demons who are schismed from the main body of Hell? What if they’re Demons who are like Crowley, willing to work for the good of mankind?” 

 

“A Demon does nothing without a reason or a reasonable expectation of a payback, best you remember that.” Michael said severely.

 

“And Crowley has been dealing with us squarely from day one. He’s given us no reason to mistrust him. Oh yes we realize that he’s a breath away from trying to strike a deal, but even a patient salesman like him has to realize when he is outgunned.” Sam said giving his opinion.

 

“Well at least you have a direction to start looking in.” Theo said looking at Dean. 

 

“Yeah Las Vegas, and that’s a lot of territory, but like at least it’s just one state instead of having to pick out of 50.” Dean responded.

 

“Just be careful, I mistrust the Demon’s motives.” Michael said looking at them. Then he vanished. 

 

“Oh I’m a step ahead of you there brother.” Dean said to the air. He turned to Charlie, “I think we’ll wait until Bill is on his feet to discuss deployment, but I want to find out how many hunters we have in Vegas. And that’s not a request for you to pop over there and check it out Cas. If one of them is firing Angel rounds then they have to be sensitive to an Angelic presence. Which means that when he locates the hunter, it will be me and Sam going in.”

 

“But Dean, you are dropping your backup.” Theo groaned.

 

“No, I’m protecting you, if they have any help scoring directions on Angels, you’ll just draw them to us. And you’ll end up being a target.” Dean argued.

 

Charlie stepped up interrupting them. “Excuse me but what if instead of them being sensitive to Angels they have a Demon assisting them?”

 

“Right in one mate.” Crowley said reappearing. 

 

“You’re back?” Charlie asked amazed.

 

“Michael was making me a touch nervous. I’m not adverse to Angelic presence there are some however that refuse to see that not all Demon’s are alike. Not unlike Angels after all look at how Zachariah turned out.” Crowley said smiling slightly.

 

“Don’t go there Crowley.” Dean said dangerously. “That fucker cost us a great deal.”

 

“Actually if it hadn’t been for him there wouldn’t have been the events that led you to the partnership you have today. Think on that a bit mate. Now you’re thinking a Demon is aiding a hunter that indeed would be something worth my checking out. And I will this time for a price.”

 

“Well had to figure that would happen sooner or later.” Sam said tiredly.

 

“No don’t worry I’m not touching anyone’s soul. Actually what I want is permission to use your house in Georgia from time to time as a stopover. It would be an invaluable bolt hole.” Crowley said with a tip of his head.

 

“Why don’t you have a bolt hole already set up in the South?” Dean asked.

 

“Because I have intended on being down there that much now it looks like I might be from time to time.” Crowley said.

 

“I think we can agree to that provided you make it clear to any visitors that if they see a vehicle there they don’t recognize as yours to keep on trucking.” Sam said nodding.

 

“Thanks mate, now to the hunt gentlemen, I’ll return as soon as I have something to report.” 

And Crowley was gone again. 

 

Dean looked at Sam, “You realize you probably just ruined that place as a bolt hole for us when we are in the South.”

 

“Not necessarily, that place is being watched over already, I think it would be safe to say that we have little to really worry about.” Sam said reminding Dean of the otherworldly watchers that permeated the area. “Besides if you think that the fair folk and the angel had a thing on what do you think they’ll make out of demons.”

 

Dean grinned broadly. “You set that little bugger up.”

 

“Payback is a motherfucker.” Sam said quietly.

 

Dean looked at the house for a moment, “Charlie should we go in and check on Bill?” 

 

Charlie smiled, “when I left he was napping, and I know how he sleeps he’ll be out of it for a while.”

 

Dean nodded, “Cas any other directions you would have?” 

 

Castiel looked at them dubiously. “I don’t like the idea of you going into this job without Theo or myself as backup, and with the engravings on your chest, Theo would be unable to find you if you don’t make a cell phone connection.”

 

“Are we really in such great danger right now that we need the symbols engraved there?” Sam asked.

 

“Not really, you are more or less accepted as part of an allotted team on Earth.” Castiel noted.

Sam looked at him then, opening his shirt, “So you can remove the engravings?”

 

“I could, but it would make you vulnerable in ways that I cannot completely understand and for that, I think to leave them in place. Besides, you and Theo have the blood bond that will, at least for him supersede the engravings.” Castiel looked then to Dean “And yes, I know about the blood bonding you did with him as well. I can’t condone it but what’s done is done.”

 

“I guess that Theo and I need to start data sifting the Las Vegas area then.” Sam noted grabbing Theo and starting for the house. Castiel nodded as they went leaving just him, Dean and Charlie in the back yard. 

 

Castiel in a rare move that was uncharacteristic of him went over and leaned against the outbuilding for a moment.

 

“Are you all right?” Dean asked grabbing him by the arm. 

 

“I am it’s just that handling that bullet was draining. I don’t like showing any weakness, but I didn’t want to worry all of you. However, this body is betraying me.”

 

“Come on in the house, you were in contact with that bullet a hell of a lot longer than Theo, you need some rest.” Charlie said trying to coax Castiel in.

 

“No, thank you though; I’ll go see Joshua he has knowledge of how to deal with this.” Castiel said and standing there he seemed to flicker for a moment, then he collapsed against the building. “I seem to be too weak to travel. It looks like I will have to unfortunately take advantage of your hospitality for a short while.” He said to Charlie with a wan smile. 

 

“Come on Angel man, you need a break.” Dean said helping Castiel up and supporting him as they walked towards the house. Once inside Charlie escorted him to the Guest bedroom and helped him out of his overcoat. Castiel then lay down on the bed and looked at Charlie. 

“It’s up to you and Theo, contact Joshua, tell him what has happened, and tell we need assistance.” And with that Castiel fell into a deep sleep. 

 

“This ain’t natural.” Charlie said and wandered across the hall to his and Bill’s bedroom to try and wake his partner and had no luck, he glanced worriedly at Dean then they both quickly went into the front room where they found both Sam and Theo gone, Dean snapped his fingers, “They’ve gone to the house, that’s where their laptops are, damn,” he looked at Charlie, “Can you get hold of Joshua?” 

 

“I’ve never tried.” Charlie admitted. 

 

“It’s not that hard son; all you have to do is give me a call.” Said a melodious voice from behind. Charlie whirled to face God’s gardener. “Your partner and Castiel seem to be incapacitated.”

 

“Bill was shot with a silver bullet engraved with Enochian symbols.” Charlie said. 

 

“Where is the bullet now?” Joshua said with urgency.

 

“Buried out back.” Charlie replied.

 

“Take me to it immediately.” Which Charlie did without a problem, he showed Joshua the spot where the bullet had been buried and they noted that the grass in that area was dying. Joshua didn’t wait but pulled the bowl and bullet from the ground with just his abilities as an Angel. He held the bowl carefully and tipped it over in the yard the ‘ice’ slipped out of the bowl with the bullet preserved on the bottom. Joshua looked at it a moment and nodded. Then he touched the bullet and growled out a short phrase and the bullet and ‘ice’ seemed to boil for a moment then disappeared. Joshua quickly stood and hurried back to the house. There he checked both men and found them deeply sleeping. 

 

“I’ll be right back.”Joshua said quickly. Dean was amazed at the speed that this usually serene and unhurried Angel was moving. He was gone in a flash and in another was returned with a small handful of leaves. He headed to the kitchen, took a sauce pan and filled it with cool water. Then he rubbed the leaves between his palms and dropped them into the water. The kitchen was filled with a woody scent which was not at all unpleasing. Soon the water was a deep green; He grabbed up a dish cloth and put into the water, then turned 

 

“Bathe their face down with this, it’ll help, I need to go and report my findings. This is more serious that we thought.” Joshua said and in a moment was gone. 

 

They went in then and did as ordered and bathed down both Castiel and Bill’s face with the water, they seemed to wake for a moment and look at them, close their eyes momentarily then open them staring around. They both had tried to move but found they were far too weak to consider that at the moment. Dean got his cell phone out and dialed.

 

“’lo”

 

“Sam, you and Theo get your collective cute asses up here immediately we got a situation. Bring the laptops.”

 

“On the way.” Sam said hanging up. 

 

Dean turned and looked at Charlie, “Well today is taking an interesting twist.” Charlie just nodded and looked at Bill who was awake now. 

 

“Bill, Billy?” Charlie called, “How you feeling babe?” Dean knew where three was too many and excused himself as they talked; he walked across to Castiel and saw that he was awake as well and trying to move. But barely able to lift his hand.

 

“Don’t Cas. Joshua has got involved with this; he basically disintegrated that bullet and whatever you encased it in and then got some herb to bathe you with.” 

 

“It must be bad then.” Castiel said leaning back against the feather pillow.

 

“Bad enough for him to consult with his superior.” Dean noted.

 

“Which would be God.” Castiel said apropos of nothing, “This isn’t good, if it‘s got Joshua shaken then we are dealing with a major malevolent force here.” Castiel said quietly.

 

Sam and Theo were at the door and into the bedroom with Dean and got a basic debriefing. They went across and noted that Charlie and Bill were in deep discussion and left them alone. Then they went back into the guest room and found that Castiel was drifting back asleep. 

 

“It’s alright Dean, this is basically natural sleep, my body is very tired for some reason.” 

 

“You boys need to get out of here and get into the living room. This is a sick room and not a place where a bunch of folk need to be palavering.” Joshua said disapprovingly from the doorway. They excused themselves and walked somewhat guiltily past the Angel. Joshua entered the room and pulled a flask from his pocket opened it and passed it to Castiel, “Drink.”

He ordered. Castiel obeyed and his eyes fluttered open and took their usual singular position, he went across the hall and gave the same to Bill then told them each. “For now sleep, you need to do this like a good drunk and sleep it off. I’ve some news and you’ll hear it in time for now just rest.”

 

Then he walked into the living room to find Dean, Sam, and Theo sitting around on the loveseats. Joshua went over and sat next to Theo.

 

“Don’t worry son, my bark is much worse than my bite.” Then he chuckled. “You shoulda seen yourselves scurrying out of there. But I did it to make a point.” He paused a moment and looked at each. “We are in a race with someone who is making a weapon, with demon assistance that is going to be strong enough to do some major damage to our side. These bullets are not only Enochian engraved but the silver is poisoned with a drop of an herb that I know about and no I’m not going to tell you about it, and yes, I have a cure for it, and no, you can’t have that either.” Joshua paused then for a moment and took out a piece of paper from his capacious pockets spreading it out on the table it was a map drawn on a piece of paper that was more like parchment. The map was of a particular area to Las Vegas. And a particular part of the county.

 

“We have nailed it down this close at the moment; we cannot interfere with this because of the nature of the event. Sam you will not be vulnerable but you will be going up against a major demon, well fallen angel. It would seem Zachariah was reintegrated during the casting down of Lucifer and God cast him out of heaven, making him one of maybe four Angels He’s had to do that too. I have been told that the Colt will be an effective weapon against him, but I’ve also been told that you will have to sacrifice something. The Lord wasn’t specific as to what. He has his reasons for not telling me and I’m not going to question that. You have about a week to take care of this situation.” Joshua told them. “I need to return to my gardens now and wait, the Lord is going to have news relayed to me and I will have that news relayed through an Angel who helps me from time to time, her name is Sarah. She’s a bit like you Dean, straightforward and abrupt so don’t be put off by her attitude.” Joshua with a grin then he vanished.

 

Sam, Dean, and Theo looked at the map and then recognized the suburb; it was Henderson, an area they were somewhat familiar with. “At least we’re not going in blind.” Sam said hopefully.

 

“Yes you are.” Theo said somewhat disgruntled. Charlie rejoined them in the living room and offered beer around which was gladly received.


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s sleeping now; we talked for a bit, he said that he wondered why the wound still ached after the healing. So, what do we know?” Charlie asked.

 

“Well this dirt bag is living and working out of Henderson, so we have it nailed down to a suburb. We only have to work on getting it tracked down to a hunter or two we know is living out there.” Sam said somewhat disturbed. Then he looked to Dean and shook his knee, “Hey bright boy wake up we need some ideas here?”

 

“As much as I hate to say it, it looks like we figure out where the closest bar is to the area and stake it out.”

 

“Seriously?” Theo asked.

 

“Very, hunters pretty much know what the other looks like and what to look for, actually I am not looking forward to this.” Dean said moodily looking at the map.

 

“Why, you’ll be doing the bar scene?” Theo asked.

 

“Country-western bars. Bleah.” Dean said sticking out his tongue. 

 

Sam had a laugh at that then looked back at the map, and then did a quick search on his laptop. “We have four bars within the Henderson district.” Sam said looking up from his screen.

 

“Which means you’ll have to scope each one out to find the possible spot for hunters.” Theo added. Then he looked over at Charlie, “So will you need any help over the next few days?”

 

“It’s very possible; I mean I can look after Bill all right but with Castiel here as well.” Charlie started, Theo held up his hand. 

 

“Not a problem, I can tuck up on one of the loveseats and together we can keep an eye on their and not get behind in the work load.” Theo said quickly.

 

“Thanks Theo I do appreciate it.”

 

“Good now, Sam, Dean I expect you’ll want to go and pack up sounds like what a 2 week job?” Theo asked matter-of-factly.

 

“Theo!” Sam started. “You sound like you’re looking forward to being rid of us.”

 

Theo rounded on them angrily. “You’re both walking into a fucking lion’s den and I would be more of a liability than an asset to you, you could say I’m a bit bitchy right now.”

 

Dean leaned over to Charlie and whispered for a moment, “I know this is asking a lot but can you keep an eye on Bill and Castiel for a few hours, we need to…you know.” 

 

“Definitely and I concur. Go ahead, I’ll be fine.” He told him back. 

 

“Come on Theo, Sam, let’s go to the house for a few, besides if we got to pack, come on.” Dean said starting towards the door.

 

Theo turned to Charlie, “I’m sorry, can you manage?”

 

“No problem, you and the boys go and sort this out. I’ll be fine.” Charlie said gladly. 

 

They walked out of the house and up three doors to their house where there Theo crashed onto the couch, “This is fucking ridiculous, I’m basically grounded from this because of what I am and because some fucking shit out there is developing a weapon that could take me down in a heartbeat.” 

 

“Come on.” Dean held out his hand. Theo didn’t move. “Theo, it’s unlike you to be this bitchy or this childish, now come…on!” Dean ordered. This time Theo rose and looked at them noting Dean’s scowl. He acquiesced and they were back in the bedroom where their duffle bags lay on the floor. 

 

“I’ll get the laundry done while you’re gone.” Theo grumped slightly. Dean was already out of his shirt and he spun Theo to face him the slapped him soundly across the face, knocking him onto the bed. Then he continued removing his pants and underwear.

 

“You are behaving like a spoiled brat. Now fucking get over it. This job is more dangerous for you than us. IF we need you we will call you in but for now the answer is, NO you’re not going.” Dean shouted angrily. “Now, that that is over with you are appalling overdressed for the activity that we are about to engage in.”

 

“That’s a hell of a bitch slap there Dean.” Theo said rubbing his cheek.

 

“Get off; it didn’t hurt you as much as it did my hand connected with that rock that’s your head.” Sam was already undressed and trying to keep a straight face during the event and finding that it was a chore.

 

“You should see what it’s like when he really means it.” Sam said turning his back to them now pulling off his pants. He turned back now and his smile was evident.

 

“I can’t help it, I’m sorry.” Dean proceeded to walk over to the bed and started undressing Theo who was protesting. “Wait a minute; I can…Dean hold on.” Theo said exasperatedly.

 

But Dean didn’t stop even when he nearly pulled Theo off the bed pulling off his trousers. Then Dean immediately knelt between his legs and took his deflated dick into his mouth and started sucking, tickling with his tongue and in general face fucking his crotch. 

 

Pretty soon Theo’s gripes more of the, “Dean…wha…oh my…you ruining a perfe-perfectly g—ggood funk!” He said. Dean grinned around the now half hard and hardening fast Angel dick, 

 

“That’s the general idea.” Dean shot back and continued his ministrations.

 

Sam got onto the bed and between Sam and Dean they levered Theo back onto the bed, and Sam started kissing and nipping at Theo’s face, neck and shoulders. He gladly worked his way down Theo’s chest while Dean proceeded to spread his legs and push them back until his thighs were practically on his stomach. Theo obediently took hands and braced his knees in place with Sam coming around to Dean’s side to blow Theo while Dean proceeded to rim him out. They had Theo moaning and groaning in very short order and all too suddenly Dean felt the anal ring of Theo’s spasming as he was preparing to come. Dean brutally grabbed the base of Theo’s cock stopping impending action as Sam pulled back. 

 

Dean looked at him and growled, “No you’re not going to come that easily.” 

 

Dean got up went to the toy box and came back the leather snap on cock ring they used for Theo, it was a strain to get it snapped but Dean managed. Then he ordered to lie still for a moment to give his cock time to adjust to the intruder. While this was happening Dean lubed his own swollen cock up and gave it to Theo in one swoop cause the Angel to bridge up screaming in delightful agony. He then looked to Sam, then back to his ass then back to Sam. “Hard.” Soon there was a three way going on with Sam fucking Dean as requested which mean he was getting the rough treatment and Theo wasn’t getting much better from Dean. 

 

“Please may I come?” Theo begged.

 

“No, you were a very bad boy earlier and must be punished. You will come when I think you deserve to.”

 

“Dean please!” Theo begged again, this time Dean pulled practically all the way out and gave his ass five quick hard swats. Then he went back to fucking him. 

 

“If it’s any consolation you’ll come when I do, that’s a promise.” Dean said his voice thick.

 

Suddenly Sam gasped and groaned as he came in a seemingly endless stream into Dean, as he started to pull out Dean held him in place with his muscles. He looked around and grinned. Sam smiled and stayed put until a few moments later when Dean could stand it no longer he popped the snaps on the cock ring and he and Theo did manage a simultaneous orgasm with Theo shooting his steam up between his pecs. Dean was coming down from his own high, his breathing in gasps after the strength of the orgasm, he still kept up the assault to Theo’s ass and after a brief respite was hard again, he continued the spanking pace as did Sam who started back up again after his own respite. Their erections were if anything even greater this time around, causing Theo to gasp at the seeming size increase in the girth of Dean. 

 

“You got me real hot you little boy bitch, but I’m going to slow down the pace this time and fuck you good and slow,” he did as good as his word and did slow down the pace, pulling nearly completely out and pushing back in with Sam doing the same thing to him and with the additional stimulation of Sam reaching around playing with Dean’s nipples.

 

Dean returned the favour by clenching his sore anal muscles down tight onto Sam’s dick causing Sam to groan with pleasure. Dean started stroking Theo’s abused manhood back to full staff and then started jacking him furiously. The pace taking Theo’s breath away as he got the double stimulation. He held on for as long as he could which thankfully was for at least three minutes and then his body could take it no longer and he bucked as he came, the clenching enough to send Dean over the edge. It took a bit longer but soon enough Sam was groaning again with delight as he plunged deep into Dean and came again. Sam pulled out slowly then went into the bath room and warmed up to wash cloths in warm water then coming back into the bedroom after Dean had licked Theo’s stomach and chest clean of the two bouts of come, Sam lay on the bed on one side of Theo with Dean on the other side. 

 

Sam passed the cloths to Theo, “Clean us up now.” Sam ordered in a rare move for Sam. 

 

Theo didn’t hesitate and too one cloth and wiped and cleaned Sam’s crotch thoroughly then turned and did the same for Dean. He then pitched the two washcloths into the bathroom and lay back down. Sam turned to Theo and propped on one arm. 

 

“We know you want to come with us on this trip, but it’s simply not possible no matter how much you want. It’s far too dangerous for us to risk you on.”

 

“I know and I’m glad you feel that way, it’s just what I feel towards Zachariah right now, it’s a righteous anger and there’s no accounting for that.” Theo said sadly.

 

“Come on, let’s grab a shower, we’ll pack and then go back down to Charlie and Bill’s to give our goodbyes.” Dean said rising from the bed and moving into the bathroom, he picked the two dirty wash cloths off the floor and dumped them into the hamper, then turned on the shower setting the temperature. 

 

They climbed in, cleaned off, climbed out and dried off. Theo did spare a look of pure love at both of them at one point then embraced the in the shower.

 

“You gave me a proper fucking.” Theo told Dean, “My ass hasn’t been this sore in days.”

 

“I know what you mean I think you must’ve grown Sammy. Felt like a phone pole.” Dean said grinning at him. Sam smiled.

 

“Who knows I’m still thinking of getting that dick pump and seeing if I can add another inch around.” Sam said jokingly.

 

“Oh hell no.” Dean said as they got out of the shower. 

 

After drying off they dressed and both Dean and Theo winced as they pulled on their underwear. Then the jeans. After getting shoes and boots on they wandered down to Charlie and Bill’s. Knocking they entered to find Bill stretched out on the loveseat in the living room. 

 

He looked at them “Sorry guys, bedrooms made for two things in my opinion, sleep and fucking. 

I can be sick in here where I got a view.”

 

Dean and Theo gingerly sat down on the other love seat while Sam took a dining room chair. They were equally surprised when Castiel came walking in, holding the wall but walking. He took of residence in an easy chair and Charlie came in and sat on the floor by Bill’s head. He looked up at Sam, Dean, and Theo.

 

“So, get the differences worked out?” Charlie asked innocently.

 

“They got something worked out from the looks I saw on Theo and Dean’s face when they sat down.” Bill said grinning, “Rough riders.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Oh shut up.” Dean said grimacing, “Oh well I asked for it rough and damn it if Sam didn’t deliver.” Sam in the meantime blushed furiously. “And to think I’m going to be driving with an ass like this.”


	6. Chapter 6

You can always ride up to Boise and catch a flight down.” Bill said.

 

“Uh, no.” Dean answered quickly. “The last flight I was on there was a demon on board that nearly crashed the plane.”

 

“When are you leaving?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Probably in the morning considering we fucked the afternoon away.” Sam said looking at his watch.

 

“Literally I take it.” Castiel said with an understated grin. 

 

“Literally.” Dean replied, “No actually I want to go ahead and start out this evening, We can easily make Twin Falls and probably a couple of hours beyond that if he push it a little. “

 

“Why push it at all? He’s going to be there.” Castiel observed.

 

Dean looked around the room, “Tell me with a show of hands how many of you feel perfectly safe knowing Zach is out there playing with someone’s mind developing a weapon to use against Angels.” After a moment, “I didn’t think so, we’re going down grab up the middling to well to do bars and check them out. My guess is that Zach won’t let his patsy out of his sight for long. This means we’ll have to be extra careful as we’ll basically be bait.”

 

“You’ll what!?” Theo asked sharply.

 

“Temper Theo.” Castiel remonstrated.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“We, Dean and I will be bait; after all it was Dean who drove home that silver spike killing him off initially. I’d just like to find out how he got back.”

 

“Simple, he died in a state of disgrace, his grace or soul blackened by his subversion and plotting against God, his essence was suspended in Heaven until God returned from his earthly sojourn. It would be child’s play to God to reintegrate him and punish him for his actions. God was angry enough to do much worse. But he didn’t want to go Old Testament on him too quickly. So he clipped his wings so to speak and caused him to be stuck in the same job that Theo was doing for the last 15 years. Yes I knew all this was going on and yes, I knew that he was still a danger even neutered like he was. But in the last year he’d been fighting to get some action going with the lower cadres and only succeeded in having an enterprising angel inform on him. That angel got a promotion and Zachariah was cast out of heaven. It was dead easy for a demon to take him and use him and subvert him.”

 

“You knew all this was going on?” Dean asked amazed.

 

“Yes,”

 

“And you didn’t tell us.” Dean demanded.

 

“To what purpose. He was no threat to you, no real danger.”

 

“None then but it looks like the snake’s got out of the garden.” Sam observed

 

“Unfortunately that’s an apt description. But one thing you have to understand. It’s the time differential in Heaven, Dean when you were in hell you were there 4 months earth side time, but 40 years in hell time.”

 

“Yeah so.” Dean started.

 

Castiel held up his hand a moment. “Dean, one month in Hell is a decade here. One Month in Heaven is the same thing, and he was in that job for 15 years, 180 months, 1800 years by your counting. He was nearly mad when he was apprehended.”

 

“Oh wonderful, not only are we dealing with a fallen angel, but he are also dealing with a former Angel that may or may not be sane.”

 

“That’s pretty much the size of it.” Charlie said recognizing and following the progress.

 

Dean looked around the room a moment then shrugged nonchalantly, “piece of cake.”

 

“My but we’re confident.” Sam observed. 

 

“Yup may as well be we’ve faced worse with less.” Dean said and then looked at the wall clock, and rose, “Darlings it’s been a blast but we need to get the hell out of dodge.”

 

Theo stood as well and he and Dean embraced with him whispering to Dean, “I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

 

“You better or you’ll get worse when I get back.” Dean said.

 

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“You’ll see.” 

 

Sam came over and gave Theo a long hug and kiss. Then he pulled back, “We’re going to miss you.”

 

“Remember to call me if you can use me. Please.” Theo said his eyes filling. 

 

“Hey we’re going to go take care of a possessed crazy person, won’t be much different from that hunt we went on last year in Tennessee that turned into such a hoot.” Sam said smiling. 

 

They shook hands and shared hugs with Charlie and Bill and then shook hands and hugged Castiel. “Take no unnecessary chances. He’ll be twice as dangerous.” 

 

“We’ll be fine.” 

 

They turned and quickly left. Theo sat back down gingerly. “Aren’t you going out to see them off?” 

 

Theo shook his head looking away for the moment. He gasped, “Pardon me gentlemen while I have a basic girly moment.” Bill looked at Charlie who got up went over and grabbed Theo into a hug. Theo turned after hearing the diminishing sound of the Impala’s muffler, then buried his face into Charlie’s shoulder and burst into tears. Bill shared a look with Castiel who was looking thoughtfully out the window.

 

Sam and Dean sped through town towards the interstate both Sam and Dean suddenly caught up with a bout of the sniffles, and the occasional wiping at the eyes. Finally Sam broke the silence, “When it was just you and me, there wasn’t anything to worry about, we went from one job to the next no problems, now with Theo in the mix like this, and what we’re running into. I’d tell ya Dean, I’m a little scared.”

 

“You’re a little scared, thinking about the last time me and Zach me, I’m about to piss my pants. Remember I’m the one who drove that stake into his skull. He’ll be especially glad to see me.” Dean groused.

 

They were on the interstate the car clock reading 3:25 in the afternoon, the day was clear and no cop cars in sight so Dean put the pedal down and ran the Impala about 10 miles over the speed limit as he headed south and west. They made it as fast a trip in as possible but that still meant that they took driving in shifts, stopping on for piss breaks and to gas up the car. It was just like the old days. And they were eating it up, in addition to all this there were regular calls to Theo to keep him apprised, it was Dean’s turn as they wound into the second day of driving.

 

 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end sounded sleepy.

 

“Oh hell did I catch you sleeping?” 

 

“Dean! Papa Bear!” Suddenly the voice was very awake. “I was just getting ready to get up, had a late night last night, Castiel had a minor relapse and it took us all to keep him down.”

 

“Oh man, hate that shit, how are _you_ doing?” Dean asked.

 

“Great, well not great I miss you and Sam, but putting up with the absence, how far out are you?”

 

“Right now about 20 miles to Vegas then another, whatever miles out to Henderson, we’ll grab a room on that side of town as a base and work it out.” Dean replied.

 

“But yeah, everything’s fine here. Just be real careful on this one, I am getting some majorly bad vibrations in the air when I focus on Vegas and that area.”

 

“Ok kiddo, we’ll remember that. Anything else happening?”

 

“Nah not really, I’m gonna check on Castiel, grab a shower and work with Bill and Charlie on coordinating attack plans in case you need us.”

 

“I will call you if that happens I promise.” Dean said smiling into the phone.

 

“Ok. Love you.”

 

“You too baby bear; we’ll call you again soon.”

 

“Ok, see ya.”

 

“Bye” Dean said clipping the phone shut. He turned to Sam. “Cas had a relapse last night, they caught it in time and got it under control.”

 

“Shit” was Sam’s reply.

 

They began to crest the final rise and in the far distance they could see Vegas appearing as a sort of mirage. Dean smiled wanly.

 

“Love to be able to spend some quality time there sometime.”

 

“We can work that out.” Sam said back to him.

 

“Yeah what in between jobs?” Dean said sullenly.

 

Sam snorted and opened his laptop and pulled up the daily papers for Henderson and noticed two house fires in places of interest in Henderson. Sam marked the city map they had of the area and noticed the approximate addresses were almost triangulated with the fixed point being in North Henderson. Vegas was drawing closer and for Dean the temptation to gamble, he’d never really lost that bug, although he managed to keep it tamed. He did the usual tourist thing and was going to go down the strip when he decided at the last minute to stay on the interstate and go straight through. 

 

“I don’t need to go there.” He said quietly to himself.

 

Sam smiled knowingly and sat back scanning some of the Las Vegas papers for possible criminal action that could be related and found nothing that pointed to something that Zachariah would be party to. Sam knew that on the base level, Zachariah would be motivated to arson, or something similarly flashy, he was an egotist and was very full of himself. Sam saw that with some surprise they just past a 10 mile sign to Henderson, he’d not even registered passing through the city proper. There were in a couple of miles and there were some small motels on the outskirts, they picked a Quality Inn and pulled in. Sam booked the room while Dean waited and got the door key. The room entrances were inside which gave Dean a slightly more secure feeling. They walked to the elevator to the car to the fourth floor and got off, found the room and went in. It was highly satisfactory considering some of the places they’d stayed at. This room was a suite, with a small living room and the bedroom to the side. There was a kitchenette with a fully stocked fridge of liquor samples. Sam grinned. It would work. 

 

They were both wrung out and tired, the first thing however that they did before even considering the bed was to shower. And shower they did Sam almost purring as he could feel muscles tingling into submission under the spray, Dean just luxuriating in the fact that his road sweat was getting washed off. Afterwards they dried each other and crawled into bed, no play just sleep was on the agenda, and sleep they did, until around 10a.m. the next day which was very unusual for them however, they’d been trading out and sleeping in the car for the two day journey, not the longest trip they’d ever made, but they weren’t 20 and 25 anymore either. Mileage was starting its inexorable way of showing up when they least wanted it too. Still they plugged onwards. This morning however the first thing they did after getting dressed was go down to the lobby only to be told by the concierge that breakfast was still on the buffet if they cared to dine. They cared, a great deal. Dean got his usual eggs and plenty of bacon and sausage, Sam was a bit more picky with eggs and some hash browns, then a selection from the fruit that was set out along with a couple of croissants. A carafe of coffee and pitcher of orange juice was brought to their table. They managed to plow through this with ease then looked for a waiter to ask for their check.

 

“Oh that’s quite all right this is complementary for our guests. Lunch will be served between 12 and 4 and Dinner will begin service promptly at 6 and run until midnight.” The waiter who was bussing some tables told them with a smile.

 

“Thanks for the info.” Sam said and left a tip as they started for the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

They went out and climbed into the Impala and scoured the area and found the four bars as mentioned that they would check over. The first was a bust; it was more of a dive than a bar, some place that Zachariah wouldn’t be caught pissing in much less drinking. The next was a bit nicer and had possibilities; the third was country western in the old Gilley's style complete with sawdust on the floor and a mechanical bull. Definitely not Zachariah’s speed, the last was more of a cocktail lounge than a bar, it was very upscale and definitely a possibility than a plausibility.

 

They made up their minds that this would be the bar that they would come to first. They drove back to the motel and decided that their days would be best killed in Vegas, they had nothing better to do and the mini-casino in the motel didn’t really turn them on that much. So that first day they did go into town were measured and outfitted in twin suits of dove gray and charcoal black, then they picked out several shirts each and finally a pair of shoes each that was guaranteed to make their feet ache after the first night. 

 

Back at their motel they hung up the suits and put the new shirts still in their wrappings in the chest of drawers. The room had been cleaned and the bed made in their absence. And they did the one thing on that first day that Dean absolutely enjoyed which involved messing the bed back up. Dean was beginning to wonder if they shouldn’t have brought their leathers along to take in a biker bar when they got done but discarded that notion soon enough. Then the evening came and they went, the bar was interesting enough they sat at a quiet table listening to small jazz ensemble play some actually quite good music. 

 

They ordered their drinks and sat scanning the crowd, they’d made the decision to nurse the drinks carefully as they would be there for several hours and they finally ordered a meal from the bar, the selection was admirable and the service was superb. And after four hours no sign of Zachariah. They finally got up to leave again leaving an appropriate tip for taking a table for the time they had. And got out. 

 

And thus followed their routine for the better part of a week, up until Friday evening, they were in the bar, in the Black this time, at another table as well. They were getting ready to order drinks when a magnum of champagne was brought over to their table. 

 

“Excuse me we didn’t order this.” Sam said politely.

 

“It was sent by the gentleman over the end of the bar with his compliments.” The waiter said politely, they looked up and froze. Their breath caught in their throats, it was Zachariah. He sauntered around the bar until he reached their table just as the cork was popped. The waiter poured them each a fluted glass then departed. Dean held up his glass in a toast to Zachariah, and drank. Sam shrugged and did the same. 

 

They looked up at the man who made an assenting motion with his hand, they nodded to the empty seat and he gracefully sat. “Hello boys, long time no see and all that jazz. Just wanted to send this over as a congratulatory gift for finding me, there have been a lot of good hunters on my trail. I always knew I could depend on you two however to sniff me out. And if you’re sniffing me out you must know what I’m doing.”

 

“Yeah we heard you were big into Research and Development of a new arms material.” Dean said smartly.

 

“Oh good, that’s good, see you’re going to need that smart ass attitude in the days ahead. Just because you found me don’t mean you get to keep me. And you sure as hell don’t want to piss me off now. I mean after 18 centuries, my anger has had time to diffuse and thin out to nothingness but still.” He tilted his head, “No you don’t want to pursue me, you see I’m quite mad and all that, I can keep it at bay unless something causes me to snap, and you really don’t want to be the cause do you boys. No I thought not.” He said quickly answering his own question. “Now you kiddies, well you’re not kiddies any more are you, you gentlemen enjoy the champagne, I’ll let you know when I want to see you. And I very much will. You see I want you to see the first of my new weapons.”

 

“We already have, a sniper fired one into an Angel friend of ours.” Sam said looking calmly at Zachariah. “He’s still alive though it took several Angelic interventions to save him.”

 

“Oh well, we can’t all be perfect but sure as hell can be inventive.” He stood then and started to walk away, by the way I know you are burdened with that very human emotion of guilt, so don’t attempt to follow me, or derive where I’m at, doing so will only make me angry and you really don’t want to see me when I’m angry. No boys, that’s one thing I dare say neither of you would care to see.” He turned and walked away a wiry man joining him at a beckoning, Sam was busily snapping pictures from his iPhone, then they turned as they saw them get into a red Porsche which Sam proceeded also to snap several shots of. Then they left. 

 

Dean turned around and looked at his brother. “Okay, I need a change of underwear.”

 

“Just your underwear, I’ll need to have these pants dry cleaned later.” Sam said breathlessly.

 

“Shit that was close.” 

 

“Too close.” Dean waved to the waiter, “We need bigger glasses than these flutes, on second thought, bring two JD’s Sam?”

 

“Yeah, double.”

 

“Make that two he passed the waiter a hundred dollars keep em coming until that runs out.”

 

The waiter bowed his way out of the area and was gone. 

 

“Oh he’s got a make on us.” Dean started then grabbed up the glass when it was set down. The waiter set a bottle with an unbroken seal on the table. He smiled nervously at them and said, “The manager thought this would be more expedient for your purposes. What shall I do about the champagne sirs?”

 

“Trash it or give it to another table.” Dean said taking another slug of the raw whiskey. Again he felt the fiery burn as he hit the sensitive tissues of his mouth then the anesthetizing effect of the liquor took hold. And he was soon kicking back the equivalent of double shots.

 

They finished the bottle and the waiter came over with their change from the hundred, “Sirs I can’t accept the rest of this as you have finished over quite over the limit the barman would pour. However, we have called you a cab. It should be here shortly.” Dean waved the money away.

 

“Tip” He said plastered. 

 

The barman sat the remaining $60 on the table and walked nervously away. In a short while a cab did pull up to the door, Dean and Sam carefully stood from their place and walked with deliberate steps to the door, to Dean’s surprise with Sam helping to guide him. In the cab Sam gave the cabbie the destination, and it was a short ride of course, Sam paid the cabbie and refused an offer of assistance. Dean was too drunk to care and too drunk to realize that his brother was way to sober to be on the same alcohol level as he was. Sam helped Dean into the elevator and into their room then helped him undress and got him into bed after helping him to the bathroom. The bed was the last stop for the evening. The next morning Sam woke bright and cheerful and ordered room service with a lot of black coffee. The cart arrived, Sam tipped the young man who brought it in smiling a professional smile then thanked him and waited until the door closed before turning his attention to waking his brother. Dean woke slowly, he body still taxed by the amount of alcohol he’d consumed the previous evening, thankfully however he wasn’t sick on waking nor on smell the breakfast. This was all a good sign. He looked at Sam a moment then his brow furrowed. 

 

“How is it we practically drank that bottle between us and I was more wasted than you?” Dean asked his balance precarious and Sam once again helping him to the bathroom. 

 

Afterwards and after Dean splashed some water on his face, then went into the living room of the suite and sat down at the table while Sam poured him a cup of some excellent black coffee.

 

“For every other glass you poured me I pour a glass into the planter next to the table. I’m seriously afraid that I’m going to owe the manager for a new plant. So I drank half of what you drank and you already knew that I can drink a good lot of hard liquor and not get to seriously wasted. I got you back to the motel and into bed. Now, we know he’s made us.” Sam paused and swung his laptop around displaying the image of a red Porsche with license plate visible. 

“I’m sure he knows we made him. He’s not going to be in any particular hurry to try and cover his trail, but he will want to deal with us in a hurry. I fully expect a text from him by this evening. A text or a phone call.” 

 

Sam sat back sipping on his cup of coffee, and pouring Dean a refill. “You’ve pretty well got this figured out.” Dean said smiling. “You figured it out while I acted like John and got wasted.”

 

“It’s okay, I figured that Zach is smart enough to figure out one or both of us got wasted last night so he’ll not be in any rush to do something this morning.” Then there was a tinkling noise and Sam smiled. “As I live and breathe, he didn’t waste time at all.” He keyed his cell on and thumbed to messages. 

 

“1259 Prancing Horse Lane. No Cops! Play nice boys and you might walk away from this with just some broken facial blood vessels. Fuck with me and I’ll make death seem like a pleasant dream.” Sam saved the message.


	8. Chapter 8

Then dialed home for their morning called to Theo.

 

“Mama Bear? Is everything all right?”

 

“Well Papa Bear is trying to wash a hangover away but other than that we’ve found Zachariah or rather he found us at the bar last night. No bloodshed but we’ve got to go and meet him at his place tonight.”

 

“You’re not going are you?”

 

“Yup, we don’t have much choice, he’s creating new and more deadly toys and we have to try and stop him, I’m preparing a packet of data to go to the LVPD on a timed email, just in case.”

 

“Sam I’m scared.” Theo said finally.

 

Sam laughed, “You’re scared? I’m over here shittin kittens. Papa bear isn’t doing much better. Zachariah said and I quote, “I am quite mad.” I don’t think that means he’s pissed off.” 

 

“So what do you plan to do today?” Theo said carefully.

 

“I intend on finishing breakfast, brushing my teeth, helping get Dean cleaned up then fuck him silly for several hours until nearly the time to leave, we’ll shower, change into work clothes and go over to the address. Then we will attempt to talk him down enough to take him out. Plus the guy who is working with him.”

 

“Then this is goodbye?” Theo said in a small voice.

 

“No, it’s a ‘we’ll see you soon’.”

 

“Not if you get killed.” Theo said his voice cracking.

 

“We’re not planning on that so take it easy okay?” Sam replied to his obviously distressed statement. “Just feel me hugging you, that’s all that matters.” 

 

“Sorry to go all wet on you like that it’s just I know what can happen with fallen Angels. It’s not pretty.” 

 

“Fuck pretty; I just want to get the job done.” Sam said with a laugh.

 

“I wish you were here to fuck me.” Theo said longingly.

 

“So do I babe, so do I.” 

 

“Look, Dean’s starting to come around can I call you back in a little bit?” Sam asked

 

Theo’s reply was just as quick, “You better. I love you. Love you both.” 

 

“We love you too, very much.” Sam replied. “Later.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean, “Theo’s fine, missing us pretty bad, he wants to be in the middle of this with us.” 

 

“And he knows better.” Dean replied. Then looked up from the table, “okay that’s two cups of coffee in me, I’m starting to feel more human, I believe I’m ready for some food.”

 

Sam lifted the lid off his charge plate to display his breakfast. He quailed slightly at it but fortunately didn’t make a run for the toilet. He tentatively tried some eggs and when he found they were going to stay down he went ahead and slowly tackled the rest. Finishing with a glass of juice. Sam slowed his eating pace down to match Dean’s so that they would at least finish the meal at relatively the same time. 

 

“Feel like a shower?” Sam asked.

 

“I know I need one, but give me a minute.” Dean stalled.

 

Sam smiled a bit, “Not a problem, I understand. Waiting to make sure breakfast settles?”

 

Dean groaned a bit, “yeah.” Then, “So when do you want to go see talk, dark and ugly?”

 

Sam shook his head and then thought a moment, “I suppose that the sooner the better in his case. In fact, let’s get you showered and go on over there.”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Dean said unbelieving.

 

“Oh yeah, we go over there now, he’d be expecting us at nightfall, this takes away his balance for a moment and gives us a bit of an advantage.”

 

“True and with that son of a bitch, any advantage is a good thing.”

 

Sam helped Dean up and into the shower after a long shower together, Dean was feeling much better, he complained of a headache but that was easily enough remedied with some aspirin. Sam then fiddled with his laptop for a moment and then they dressed out in their work clothes adding a little incentive when they put on their shirts, and then went down to the parking lot, they drove to a secluded area and proceeded to get some weapons on them. Sam armed himself with the Demon knife while Dean loaded up the Colt with 6 rounds and then shoved the revolver in his waist band. Once they were on Prancing Horse Lane it wasn’t a major problem finding the address and sure enough the red Porsche was sitting in the driveway, nodding to themselves they pulled in and got out of the car and then went to the front door, ringing the bell. After a few moments the very thin and wiry man that they saw answered the door. 

 

“It’s you.” He said surprised and then looked around at the other houses quickly. 

 

“Yeah you might want to invite us in before a neighbour makes our faces for identification later on.” Dean said sarcastically. The man stepped back from the door.

 

“Gordon Helphin.” The little man said extending his hand and then reconsidering. “Come on through, then he turned to them desperately. “Look I’m new at this; I just supplied the workspace and a car.”

 

“Where is he Gordon?” Sam asked his voice hard.

 

“In the garage that’s where we have the workshop set up.” Gordon replied.

 

“Here’s some advice, go to the other end of the house, this will be over in a bit, and you don’t have to be harmed in the exchange. Okay?” Dean offered. Gordon nodded and ran away. 

 

They walked cautiously through to the kitchen and out into the garage where they found Zachariah with his back to them working away at a table assembling bullets. 

 

“You know I’m glad you boys came packing, I would have been terribly disappointed if you came into this meeting unarmed. I’m not even going to take your weapons, how’s that for fair?” He said smoothly.

 

“So, what are you selling today?” Dean asked walked over towards the table. Then froze in place.

 

“Uh-uh, I recommend that you stand right there, in fact I insist on it.” Zachariah said his voice level but still tinged with good humour. “You see these bullets that I’m packing up are just right for what I’ve got planned, getting the poison that I put in each tip was a bit of a bitch, and it’s tricky getting the one drop seated then sealed into the hollow point. But it’s not impossible.”

 

He finished the bullet he was working on then turned, he then stepped over to the spot where Dean was frozen, Sam stood where he was not daring to move just yet, his hand was on the hilt of the knife. Zachariah looked at Sam almost snake-like. “Good boy, bring out your weapons, and let’s call this a real fight, but first I think a little pay back is in order.”

 

With that Zachariah proceeded to punch Dean across the jaw then in the stomach, when he bent over in agony he came down on his neck with both fists, the he turned quickly to Sam who whipped out the knife, Zachariah jumped back pulling a stake off the end of the table and swinging it around in an arc. Sam dodged just miss catching it in his ribs, as it was the tip grazed his shirt, ripping a hole. They fought for several minutes in almost a dance; Dean was waking now and slowly getting to his feet, realizing that the punches he received weren’t as hard as they would’ve been if he were a full Angel. Zachariah stepped back and kicked Sam hard in the stomach sending him flying into the far wall, he then straightened up slowly as Dean came out with the revolver, Zachariah closed the distance quickly before Dean could get off a shot and stabbed him in the shoulder with the stake. Dean screamed and dropped the revolver from a nerveless hand. Then whipped around with the butt of the stake and caught Sam in the back of the head sending him flying again. 

 

“This is getting ridiculous.” Sam said picking himself up then focusing on Zachariah who froze of a moment and twitched. 

 

He fought Sam with a vengeance until Sam was able to get his knife again; Dean had reached down to pick up the revolver with his left hand. Finally Zachariah broke free of the grasp and slugged Sam across the jaw sending him to his knees. He turned back to Dean who managed to get off a shot with the revolver, through Zachariah’s knee sending him to the floor screaming in agony. He started to walk up to him when he heard a shout from the door and noted that Gordon was there with a 38 Smith and Wesson in his hand, “Asshole, you forgot to count your inventory this morning, you’re six short.” Gordon proceeded to fire three rounds quickly into Zachariah’s chest, causing the fallen Angel to wretch and fall back in a rictus of agony. “Take those damn bullets and go. Destroy them. Zachariah flinched again then lay still, dead finally. 

 

Dean looked at the little man sadly. “I’m afraid not, you’ll have to explain that to the cops which will surely come now that the neighbours heard some shots fired.” Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, Sam took them and wiped them clean with his shirt then holding them with his shirt he knelt down and proceeded to pat Zachariah’s fingers and thumb over the cuff then he turned to Gordon, and then cuffed Gordon to the table. He panicked and looked around. 

 

“Wait you can’t just leave me like this.”

 

“You were his prisoner; he kept you in here but didn’t plan on you getting hold of a revolver.” Sam started. “You then shot and killed him.”

 

“What about your blood splatter, break in?” We’re gone, bye.” With that Sam and Dean ran out Dean clutching his shoulder as Sam drove them quickly out of the neighbourhood as he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. 

 

“You did it!” Theo said from the back seat almost causing Sam to go off the road. He hugged Sam from behind as he came to a stop at the intersection, then he started to hug Dean and noticed his pallor then the stab wound. Theo laid a hand on that and Dean gasped and stiffened in his seat as the wound closed, the threads of the punctured shirt rewove and the blood stain vanished. Then he hugged Dean as they drove on. “What about the rounds?”

 

“They’ll go into evidence, and when the inquest is concluded some will be kept in the evidence locker the rest will be destroyed. But yes Zachariah is truly dead now.” Sam said sighing deeply.

 

“For which we can all be grateful.” Another voice from the backseat said and they noted that Castiel had joined them as well. It took Sam a few extra minutes but about a half hour later they were at the motel, all four of them entered and Dean pointed to the restaurant and led them in. He said nothing but grabbed a plate and began filling it from the buffet, the rest followed suit and soon they were seated in a comfortable booth away from the main traffic area. 

 

“You had a close call there for a while.” Castiel said noting Dean’s healed injury.

 

“Yeah Zach managed to stab me with one of them damn stakes.” 

 

“How are things going with you Cas?” Sam asked.

 

“Better, much better, I’m over the worst of the poisoning and the bullet’s effects are fading as well, Bill is much improved as well and was sitting up and getting around as well when I left the house a few minutes ago.” 

 

“But I didn’t call how did…Theo how did you find us?” Dean asked.

 

“Your blood when spilled sends out a unique signature and it was easily read. It was then just a matter of homing on the blood splatter and the strongest signal.” Theo said smiling. 

 

Then Castiel looked at Dean and Sam in turn, “Good job with that assistant as well.”

 

“How’d you know about that?” Dean asked.

 

“Got a real strong signature from your spilt blood plus I felt Zachariah go down. I went to the house first, arriving before the police and destroyed all the bullets. The rest of the equipment is there but it will look like he was making and moving the bullets, I substituted what he’d made for some cop killer bullets, I think you call them.” Castiel explained.

 

Sam looked up, “So you fixed the evidence a little bit.”

 

“Just a little, there are some things your police don’t need to know, those symbol laden, poisoned bullets are just one.” 

 

They proceeded to finish their meal and then adjourned to the suite where Dean peeled off his shirt then came out of the Kevlar undershirt he was wearing as well. “I was prepared for a gun fight, I didn’t expect him to get that physical, somehow that just didn’t seem like him.”

 

“Zachariah has always been something of a sadist.” Castiel remarked. “There will be no return for him this time the Father will see to that.”

 

“Shit I got wasted last night then stabbed today, what a combination.” Dean grumped.

 

“I’m just glad that was all that happened, I was picturing a worst case scenario in my mind.” Theo said looking around nervously.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

 

“Just get the feeling that God’s gonna pop in, maybe I’m overreacting…”

 

“I think it’s safe to say you are.” Castiel replied. “You three may be some of God’s favoured, but you are not the only children he looks to on his daily walk.” There was a shout from the doorway as Bill and Charlie entered the buffet and joined them at the table. 

 

“Grab a plate and tuck in.” Dean said with a grin. 

“Nah, we just finished lunch.” Bill said with a grin himself.

 

“Yeah but those protein shakes don’t last forever.” Dean quipped. It took a minute to catch but it did and they both reddened slightly. 

 

They looked at Dean and Sam for a moment and then nodded, “Theo’s be teaching us quite a bit about what he’s learned from hunting with you both.”

 

“Well, in my opinion you earned high marks on that last jaunt you were on.” Sam said looking at them.

 

“High marks!” Charlie returned, “Hell, Bill got plugged and nearly died.”

 

“That’s just it though, he didn’t die and we found out about those bullets and ultimately Zachariah’s plan and scheme in all this.” Dean said with Sam nodding.

 

“If it weren’t for you getting shot, Bill, we’d still be in the dark and Angels would be targeted pretty damn easily.”

 

The looked up at the wide screen television in the restaurant. The sound was off but at least the closed captioning was on.

 

“This just in to Channel 5 News, LVPD police raided a home in Henderson today where they found owner, Gordon Helphin a prisoner in his own home while his captor proceeded to live in the home manufacturing what is reported to be cop killer bullets. Police seized over 175 rounds of frangible bullets from the garage of the home where the captor was found dead after several apparent gun fight wounds. More on this story as it develops.”

 

They looked around for a moment and then huddled slightly. “You know the crime lab will find my blood on the floor and on that stake.” Dean said quickly.

 

“No they won’t.” Castiel said noting the statement.

 

Dean grinned and sat back, “Castiel there is the distinct possibility that we may corrupt you yet.”

 

Castiel gave him a look and said, “Don’t count on that.”


End file.
